


i need you all in (so darling hold my hand)

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Author simultaneously regrets nothing and everything, Blow Jobs, Clothed Man Naked Man, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Colin Firth/Livia Giuggioli/Taron Egerton, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Colin Firth/Livia Giuggioli, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subtle unresolved daddy kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Taron shivers slightly, gasping into Colin’s open mouth as Colin cups Tarons face in his hands, licking his tongue across Taron’s teeth before biting down on his bottom lip, plump and swollen and pink from fitting his gorgeous mouth around Colin’s dick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or,<br/>the subpar fitherton cockwarming/sucking fic u never wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you all in (so darling hold my hand)

#  _i need you all in, (so darling hold my hand)_

 

There’s something wonderful about having Taron on his knees, Colin has to admit.

Taron moans, squirming on his knees as he looks up at Colin with wet eyes. His hands are clenching around Colin’s ankles, white knuckled and as desperate as his eyes as he breathes harshly in through his nose.

“You’re doing so good, darling,” Colin tells him softly, a hand coming up to brush some of Taron’s hair from his forehead, taking care to brush a thumb under the curve of Taron’s eye. Taron leans into the soft touch, eyes fluttering closed.

He ends up leaning forward a little, a soft choking noise coming from his throat as Colin’s dick slips just a little deeper into Taron’s hot, wet throat.

Taron gives a jerk, eyes widening and he grips Colin’s ankles a little harder. His cheeks flush an even deeper pink and Colin has to consciously stop himself from fisting a hand in Taron’s hair and dragging him closer.

In the end, Colin rests a heavy hand on the back of Taron’s nape, hand almost obscene in how huge it looks against Tarons neck. Colin thinks about Taron’s throat, how Taron had shivered and keened as Colin had gently pressed the broad palm of his hand to it once before and wonders just how far Taron would let him go.

Looking down at Taron, whose breathless and spit sticky with wet eyes staring up at Colin with reverent eyes, Colin thinks this beautiful boy would do anything for him. It’s a heady thing and he bites his lip, fingers digging into Taron’s nape just softly.

Taron gives another shudder, leaning into Colin’s leg and making a soft suckling noise in the back of his bulging throat.

“Sweet lad, my gorgeous darling, doing _so_ good for me-” Colin will never tire of the way Taron goes peach, pink and then a delicious burning red, cheeks and ears crimson even as he squirms closer and moans a little at the praise.

He cards his fingers through Taron’s ruffled hair, using his other thumb to stroke gently down his neck.

Taron jerks in his grip, almost desperately, before pressing forward again. He doesn’t let go of Colin’s ankles though, as if they’re an anchoring point as he warms Colin’s dick.

Colin can guess why Taron had jerked, and sweeps his hand around Taron’s neck to feel the bulge of his prick in the younger’s throat, Taron’s Adam’s Apple bobbing desperately as his breath comes short and sharp through his nose.

Colin gasps.

 

No matter how much they do this, no matter how much Taron slips to his knees, jerking open Colin’s trousers and slips his snug, gorgeous throat around Colin’s prick and just, kneels there like an obedient puppy waiting for his master’s command, Colin will never get enough of how his dick makes Taron’s throat bulge, hot and heavy through the thin skin of Tarons throat.

“Fuck-,” The curse is bitten off before it even comes to fruition, Colin biting his lip almost bloody as he involuntarily leans forward and he can feel how his cock slips a millimeter deeper into Tarons tight throat.

Colin shudders, shoulders shaking just a little, a hand fisting in his suit trousers.

Taron gives a sloppy slurp, mouth and throat tightening around Colin’s prick and Colin bites his inner cheek, his other hand gripping Taron’s nape even as the other sprawls across Taron’s flushed red cheek, feeling the bulge of his prick through the skin; just like his throat.

Taron shifts, thighs squirming under him as he pulls off of Colin’s dick, lips swollen and pink. He licks at the thick string of spit between his mouth and Colin’s dick, mouth spit and come shiny.

“ _Please_ , Colin-,” Taron asks, and his voice is hoarse and rough. Colin shudders and grips Taron’s jaw in his hand. It’s not as sharp as it was when they’d been filming Kingsman, dinners with the cast and regularly coming to dinner with Colin and Livia - who just so happened to adore Taron, in more than one way - had made Taron gain the weight he’d shed to get into shape for Eggsy.

There was nothing better, Colin thinks, than fastening his hands around Tarons plump thighs and fucking his cock between them, arse a delicious thickness just above Colin's dick.

Colin swipes a thick thumb over the soft line of Taron’s jaw, scooping behind his neck and bringing his boy up for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

Taron moans, hands sweeping up Colin’s calves to curl around his knees, pushing himself up a little, still on his knees but no longer as slumped over. He’s shorter and smaller than Colin, definitely, but Taron still has some height to him.

Taron shivers slightly, gasping into Colin’s open mouth as Colin cups Tarons face in his hands, licking his tongue across Taron’s teeth before biting down on his bottom lip, plump and swollen and pink from fitting his gorgeous mouth around Colin’s dick.

“Co-Colin,” Taron moans, and he stretches further up, neck tilted back as Colin scrapes his teeth over Taron’s bottom lip again, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it and slanting his mouth over Taron’s properly, hands tight around Taron’s jaw and keeping him from moving.

Taron had once made a joke about how Colin probably kissed like a gentleman.

That was before Colin had snapped after Taron had teased him one too many times, licking his lips suggestively and bending over in those outrageously tight suit trousers and Colin had took Taron by the shoulders, and showed him just _how_ a gentleman kissed.

(It was, Colin is proud to admit, a filthy frencher of a snog.)

“Colin-,” Taron hisses again as he nips at Colin’s bottom lip. His hands still don’t move from Colin’s knees, neck slick with spit and pre-come from where Colin’s dick has ended up resting in his bare clavicle.

“I know, darling,” Colin says, and he brushes Taron’s hair away from his face again, this time fisting in it and dragging Taron’s hair back.

Taron moans, eyes fluttering shut and he lets out a long breath, blushing to the top of his sweet pink of his bite-swollen nipples.

“Be a good boy, Taron-” Colin bites through clenched teeth, thighs tensing as Taron goes limp in his hand, neck lolling so Colin can easily move him. Taron moans as Colin feeds him his dick, all thick girth and large length, and he can’t help but sigh as he slips back into the wet, warmth cavern of Taron’s deletectable mouth.

His head tilts back in pleasure and he sighs, hearing Taron slurp obscenely around his dick.

“Good boy,” Colin says, almost dazed. “ _Christ, your mouth_ ,”

Taron moans, and he presses his chest to the long length of Colin’s leg, crowding close as Colin pulls him closer. Colin’s head falls forward, hips straining to keep still as Taron moans around his prick.

Colin shudders as Taron sucks, cheeks hollowing around the bulge of his dick through the thin skin, and Colin has to brace a hand behind him, keeping himself upright as he grinds against Taron’s face, Taron’s nose just touching the base of his abdomen.

He goes to pull Taron off, heat rising through his hips, but Taron makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, slurping down Colin’s dick obscenely from where Colin had managed to pull him off a little. Tarons hand come up to cup his arse, keeping his mouth hot and tight and wet around Colin’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ , Taron- _Taron_ ,” It’s a broken litany as he rocks slightly into Taron’s full mouth, feeling Taron’s throat tighten just under the head of his dick, ripping a gasp from his mouth as he grips Taron’s hair in a harsh grip, accidentally pulling him forward even as Colin fucks up into Taron’s pliant mouth.

Taron looks up at him, eyes wide and wet and wanting and Colin can’t help the way he shoves his hips forward, letting out a long groan as his dick twitches against Taron’s tongue.

He ends up grinding Tarons nose against his stomach as he comes, spurting into Taron’s mouth and Taron almost looks fulfilled, as if he never wanted anything better.

He watches as Taron swallows desperately, keeping his fingers curled into Colin’s arse and thighs, keeping his mouth snug and tight around the base of his prick, moaning in the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Colin can only gasp, petting Taron’s hair shakily as Taron swallows one last time, before slumping in Colin’s hold.

“Fuck, fuck, Colin, lemme-,” Taron’s frantic as he falls off of Colin’s dick, shoving a hand between his own legs and giving a few uneven pulls of his dick, squirming and groaning between Colins’ spread legs.

He tilts his head back, mouth slack and throat bruised with hickies.

Colin watches for a moment, grasping his breath back and then losing it because there is nothing better than a stretched Taron Egerton, gasping and squirming at Colin’s feet like he’s ready to beg for it.

“Colin,” Taron whimpers, and it’s desperate and vulnerable, and oh, how could Colin ever deny a plea like that.

He grabs Taron around the thighs, bracing himself and jerking the younger up. Taron comes with a groan, back arching as he settles into Colin’s lap and Colin bats his hand away. Taron shivers, mouth falling further open and his hips jerking up as Colin rolls the swell of his thumb over the head of Taron’s cock, fingers tight around the shaft.

“Col-,” Taron cuts himself off with a gasp, falling forward and letting his forehead rest on Colin’s clothed shoulder, hips jerking back and forth as Colin’s other hand digs into the skin of his arse, two dry fingers running over Taron’s hole, pressing lightly.

“Fuck,” Taron whimpers, biting his lip and fisting his hands in Colin’s dress shirt, breath damp and warm against Colin’s Adams Apple as he fucks back between Colin’s fingers. “Fuck,fuck _shit_ , please Colin-you gotta,”

Colin gives a throaty laugh, turning his head to see Taron’s blown wide eyes and the sweet redness of his cheeks.

“Let go, Taron,” Colin says lowly, voice rough and harsh as he gives uneven yanks of Taron’s cock, feeling him shivering in his arms and how he gasps desperately into Colin’s throat. “Let go, you’re doing so good, why don’t you be a good boy _and come for me_ ,”

Taron falls apart in his arms, shuddering and keening and fisting his hands further into Colin’s shirt. He comes over Colin’s hand, breathing desperately into Colin’s clavicle as he jerks in Colin’s arms.

“ _Good_ boy,” Colin tells him, voice softening as he sweeps a broad hand up Tarons shivering back.

“ _Please_ \- Colin,” Taron whimpers, still shuddering as he clings to Colin.

Colin has to hide his smile, pressing a kiss to Taron’s sweat slick temple.

Taron had been about to say something else before he said _Colin_ , he knows. Perhaps he’ll be able to get Taron to admit what he hasn’t admitted to yet for all the months they’ve been doing this.

“Good boy,” Colin murmurs into Taron’s skin. “My sweet good boy,”

_\--_


End file.
